Totally Worth The Firewisky Burn in My Nose
by Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP
Summary: Hermione has been having *cough* dreams about Harry, someone who is supposed to be like her brother. What she doesn't know is that her best friend might just be having the same dreams. After Hermione's pipe bursts and Harry offers his apartment for her to stay at, the two are worried about what may happen. What does happen? Well, it was worth the Firewhisky burn, that's for sure.


_**Well, here's my second one. I did this one as a request from BayDear and I'm rather pleased how it turned out. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't anything that is familiar to you, that belongs to the FANTASTIC J.K. Rowling :)**_

* * *

Hermione was literally losing her mind. This was the third time this week (Eighth time this month) she had woken up from dreams (really naughty dreams) about her best friend. This was not supposed to be happening. You weren't supposed to have dreams about the person you were supposed to treat like a brother.

Plus the fact that her sleep schedule had been totally compromised ever since these dreams had started. She was supposed to be getting lots of sleep so that she could concentrate during her Ministry-appointed classes that led to her becoming an Unspeakable. These dreams were causing her professors to pull her aside and ask why she wasn't being as attentive as usual.

Hermione huffed, pulling the covers over her head, before falling back into a somewhat-uneventful sleep.

* * *

Harry was going crazy. "You do NOT have dreams like this about your BEST FRIEND! Bad Potter!" he mentally scolded himself.

Harry had been having really, really inappropriate dreams about the one person he was supposed to treat like a sister. These dreams were supposed to feel like incest, but all they really felt like was…well, you know.

His Auror training was going down the drain from lack of sleep and Mad-Eye was about ready to cut off his head and use it for practical demonstrations. Harry really needed to get some sleep or he would never graduate with Ron. Ugh, Ron! What would he say when he heard about Harry's recent sleeping adventures.

"Alright, Potter, no more dreams about Hermione. Just close your eyes and sleep…Think about Hagrid….Think about Dumbledore…There we go…Sleep," Harry closed his eyes and rolled over, talking to himself in his mind.

* * *

The next day was Friday and after work the Trio always met at a bar in Diagon Ally, The Witch and Her Cat. They had wandered in one day, Hermione reminiscing about Crookshanks who had passed away a couple years ago, and it had become their pub.

Harry and Ron arrived first, saving a seat for their bushy-haired friend. Harry couldn't take it anymore and told his best friend about the dreams he had been having. He knew that Ron wouldn't mind as he had dropped his childhood crush for Hermione soon after the Battle and later came out to the group. Surprisingly, he and Blaise Zambini had been dating for almost seventh months now and seemed to really like each other.

"Wow, Mate! That's really weird. Slightly gross…but weird! Are you going to tell her?" Ron asked, looking at him strangely.

"Because that would go over well. Hi, Hermione! I've been having sexual dreams about you when we are supposed to be like siblings. Want to go back to my place?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron before throwing back his glass of Firewhisky.

Ron snorted just as Hermione took her place at the table looking frazzled, "Sorry I'm late! The pipes burst in my apartment and I couldn't use magic because the Muggle who cares for the building came running in right as they broke. She said I'd have to evacuate since the burst was so big and the water level was getting so high. I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Without thinking, Harry blurted out, "You can stay at my place!"

Hermione rounded on him, crushing him into a gigantic hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are amazing! I don't know what I would do without either one of you! I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom, get me a butterbeer?"

As soon as she left, Harry was smacking his head on the table and Ron was laughing so hard Firewhisky came spraying out of his nose.

After casting several healing charms to repair the damage that Firewhisky makes when spraying out through your nostrils, Harry went back to banging his head on the table.

"It'll be fine, Harry. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. And if it does? Who knows? Maybe something good will happen?" Ron comforted, rubbing his nose tenderly.

"Yeah, right! I'm going to go get that butterbeer. Do you want another Firewhisky?" Harry asked, standing up and stretching.

"No, I think I might bring it down a few notches. Maybe a Gillywater?" Ron grimaced, still rubbing his nose.

"Sure, Grandma. One Gillywater, coming right up," Harry laughed, heading off towards the packed bar.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hermione was hyperventilating. Why the HELL did she agree? Why couldn't she say she had already found a place to stay or something? What was she going to do? What if she had one of dreams and actually moaned out loud or something?

Sighing, Hermione cast a drying charm and reapplied the lip gloss she favored, Glossy Glamour.

"Alright, you can do this. You're Hermione Granger. You can do anything, including spending the night in the same apartment as your gorgeous best friend without jumping him." She told the mirror in front of her determinedly.

"That's the spirit, dear!" the mirror replied, happily.

* * *

The night passed by quickly, each of the friends enjoying themselves immensely. When it was finally time to leave, Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione (Don't think about it! Don't think about it!) and apparated them both to his one bedroom flat.

"You can have the bed, I'll transfigure this stool," Harry said yawning and taking out his wand.

What resulted was a blanket, a raggedy looking one at best.

"You don't own a couch?" Hermione asked, giggling.

Merlin, she's beautiful, Harry thought before replying, "No, I don't really need one. Most of my time is spent training."

"Boys!" Hermione laughed, pulling out her wand and attempting to transfigure the blanket.

This time it was a comforter, with several holes.

"I think we are both slightly more intoxicated then we should be while performing complicated wand work," Harry snorted out through his laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. We can sleep in the same bed, we're both adults!" Hermione declared, walking towards the bedroom trying to force down her blush.

"Yeah, adults…We can sleep in the same bed…Totally fine. Nothing wrong with that, "Harry stumbled through his little speech. SHUT UP, POTTER, YOU STUPID GIT! "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

* * *

Within thirty minutes, the two adults were in Harry's bed trying to stay as far away from the other as possible so that nothing embarrassing would happen.

When each finally did fall asleep, it was after several prayers that they would not have any dreams. Period. None at all.

Sometime during the night, they both ended up in the middle of the bed…Spooning. And both would point out later that there was not a single dream to be had.

Harry woke up first with the smell of Hermione filling his senses. He would later blame his next move on the headache he was currently sporting. He had never been so grateful for a headache in his life. For some reason, Harry started kissing the brunette on the top of her head and on the part of the cheek he could just barely reach.

Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone (a rather strong someone) wrapped around her and lips pressing on her cheek. So, she did the only natural thing a regular adult woman would do. She turned her head and pressed her lips to those lovely (DIVINE) lips.

It was at that same moment when both bedmates truly woke up. Harry pried his lips away (Crucio wasn't even as bad as pulling away from those amazing lips), and stared like a deer in headlights at his best friend.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry, Hermione! I don't know what I was thinking! I wasn't going to let you know! I'm such an idiot! Those dreams have affected me too much!" and further Harry Potter dug himself into a hole of misery.

"You've had dreams too?" the part of Hermione that always found things curious and research worthy perked its ears up.

"Yeah…um, I'm terribly sorry," Harry was so red; he would put the famous Weasley blush to shame.

"Well, I've been having some….interesting…dreams as well. And Harry? I think I might have fallen in love with you. Which I know is totally weird since you consider me like a sis-"Hermione was cut off by those amazing lips again.

When the pair broke apart, Harry was grinning from ear to ear, "I don't think I've thought of you as a sister in forever, Hermione. I've fallen in love with you as well."

The two smiled at each other before Harry cleared his throat and blushed, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course you bloody idiot!" Hermione laughed, leaning in to kiss the raven boy.

It might have gone farther if Ron hadn't lumbered into the apartment, "Oi! Are you two still alive?"

When the new couple came out of the room holding hands and smiling broadly, the only thing Ron could say was, "This was TOTALLY worth the Firewhisky burn in my nose!"

The Trio collapsed laughing, tears streaming down their face. Needless to say, two years later when Hermione and Harry got married, Firewhisky was the main beverage served, alongside Gillywater of course.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? I accept any form of critism and love to hear what you think. As this is only my second one, I really want to know how to make my writing better! **_

_**To BayDear: What do you think? Did I meet the requirements? :)**_

_**Love ALWAYS,**_

_**Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP **_


End file.
